Vlindrel:The Knight-Hunter's Mark
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Kaali: She's standing over a fresh grave, Barlowe's remains properly placed and buried in a grave that she personally dug. The early morning fog of the Nabalwald glows golden with the rising sun, but her dark armor reflects it back with a deep blue light as beads of moisture from the air run down the organic form-fitting plates. He had a glorious death. She stares down at the grave, a simple tombstone reflecting in her helmet, and the royal Eochair shining brightly in her hand. We should all be so lucky as to one day die as he did, against a truly worthy foe. Tate: He still looks fairly tired, yesterday was a long day, and yet it already seems like it happened so much longer ago that it did. He looks to Caspian, then to Ahiga. He's not sure he should speak, and even if he wanted to he wouldn't really know what to say. He looks back to the grave. He was the only one that... He trails off, shaking his head. Either too self-conscious to finish what he was going to say, or just can't find the words he wants. After a moment he an annoyed pout on his face and crosses his arms over his chest. Ahiga: He waits to see if Tate is going to say something else, but after almost a minute he decides to speak up. I might not've known him... But I'm glad he was around, so he could help my friends get back here safely. He clears his throat. Even though, like he said, he didn't know Barlowe, he's still choking up a little. Funerals make him sad, usually regardless of who it was that died. Caspian: He looks to Ahiga as he speaks. Caspian is wearing a much nicer outfit than the attire he normally wears, a long blue coat with silver inlay, though it looks a little too small for him, like he's had it since he was younger. His faded white pants and worn down shoes contrast with the nice clean and fancy top. He opens his mouth to speak, but doesn't as Kaali begins before he can. Kaali: Ahrim Barlowe. Master-Sorcerer of Aurelion. I know not what happence that lead you to free me from my confinement, assist me in my quest to find the Eochair, and defend us against the divinity of the Sovereign Knight, but you have my gratitude... More importantly, you have my respect. Of which neither I give frequently. She bows her head down. Barlowe, though no proper Knight, and no warrior of Loyce, fought as courageous as any I've seen, and with conviction and purpose to see us through the chasm. The wind picks up, moving through the trees and causing the morning fog to flow around them in golden waves of mist. Kaali's long blue cloak sways behind her, almost heroically. Without you, I would be nowhere. She finally looks up. May you be forever at peace... In the dark. After another moment of silence she turns and begins walking towards the path that leads away from Forlorin. Delpha: She had been standing farther from the grave than everyone else, at the edge of the path that Kaali walk towards. As the Chasm Knight approaches her, she turns her gaze from the grave. Are you taking your leave then, Great Knight? Kaali: I make my aim for Loyce. Caspian's ears seem to prick up slightly when he hears Kaali utter the name and he quickly looks to her. For I seek audience with the First Monarch... And his royal knights. She doesn't slow her pace, but she's not moving very quickly either, as she moves towards Delpha and the path. Delpha: Then you know where the Kingdom of Loyce lay? She quickly takes a few steps back from the Knight's path. This fabled hero of legend, enthralls her, somehow being even more impressive than when she first met with Caspian, yet at the same time much more intimidating and dangerous. Kaali: She stops in her tracks as she nearly passes by Delpha. No. In fact of the matter, it seems no one here knows where it is. She turns and looks back to Caspian, who seems almost to wilt like a child under the disappointed gaze of their parent. Delpha: Grand Knight, by anyone's estimated, the hallowed Kingdom of Loyce is a great many leagues from here. Few know the way. However, the scholars at Einblick Seminary in Argyria hold information that might assist you in a correct baring. Kaali: She looks at Delpha for a moment, not saying anything. Caspian: It is where we are headed, after we clear out the Stone Reformatory to the north. Kaali: She looks to Caspian for a moment, then back to Delpha. How do I make my way to Argyria from here? Delpha: She tilts her head slightly, oddly, then looks Kaali up and down. Should you accompany us, I will personally show you the way, my lady. Kaali: With a lingering stare she looks at Delpha's silver casque, the faceless plate reflecting back in her own nearly featureless black-chromed helmet. We will leave immediately then, for I have come too far to waste my time loitering in a ruined town. Delpha: Delpha is quickly sensing that the dynamic of the group shifting. Kaali, whether by agreement of the group or not, clearly has the strength to make such proclamations, uncontested. I am ready to make leave. She looks to Caspian, curious if he senses the shift in authority as well. In reality, however, Delpha has wanted to leave since last night. Tate: We've been in town for like ten hours, I haven't even fucking eaten yet and we're holding a funeral, and you want us to leave, now? He's already had enough of Kaali's attitude, but her bossing him around makes it worse. Kaali: You ate yesterday. She stops and turns around to look at the group. Ahiga: We eat every day... Like two to four times a day. Kaali: She looks to Ahiga. How do you survive if you are required to constantly eat? Delpha: She nearly says something about not requiring food, but instead says nothing, As the comment would be pointless. Kaali: She stares at Tate for a moment. So be it. We are not being pursued, so we've now the time to take. Caspian: I will go hunt a large boar! He quickly starts running for town. Would you like to come Lady Kaali?! He seems excited, like he wants to show off. Kaali: Of course not. As the breeze continues to billow her blue cloak behind her, she watches Caspian pause distraughtly, then continues to run into town. ---- Meanwhile, somewhere far away... ---- Coty is standing in a delapitated old house. It's exceptionally dark and he doesn't remember how he got here, or even where this place is, though there is something faintly familiar about it. He's simply here, in this place. Coty: He looks around the darkness of the house for a moment, quickly figuring out that it's probably Belxephon that has something to do with his situation, and where he is. You know I'm starting to wonder if I'm just going to pop up in dark places at random for the rest of my life now that I'm "touched". It's fuckin obnoxious. A voice, deep and strange rolls through the space, it's words echoing with the far off sound of thunder. The voice doesn't seem to have a source, simply emanating from all directions at once, and from no where at all simultaneously. Beliruy: Turkey came here. Crybaby boys came here. Laughing us came here... Here used to be a secret place but now it is not... A place we could hide, but now we can't... Because she blew off the top. The house suddenly shakes, and the old wood creaks and moans. Now so many of them are looking for us... Coty: He looks around the darkness of the house for a moment, quickly figuring out that it's Belxephon who has something to do with his situation, and where he is. The hell are you talking about? Where've you taken me? He looks up and then around. Beliruy: ...Is it a riddle? There's a simmering sound like water dripping into a hot pan, followed by a groan, it slowly turns into a deep "hmmm" sound. ...A place that's secret, but everyone somehow knows. Where they've been but haven't been... A memory of something that never happened... The no-Sun ruined it... For us... The lights in the house begin to glow with a rich red light that reveals the house around Coty more clearly, it's the Hat Man's house in the Sunless. We remember it from Turkey... But why did we call him Turkey? ...Because he was... Full of stuffing... But he's never been so stuffed... He had a hat and a coat and a soul and a soul and a... But he doesn't... He's never had a hat and a soul and a soul... But he did and when he did things came here and found it... Then they unfound it... But some were still... Looking for it... That thing they didn't know but couldn't forget... From... Things that don't happen... Never happen... This place... Can't happen... But it has... Hasn't... A place that hasn't happened yet... Hmm... A riddle in time... We see it now... Knowing things and people and places we haven't been or seen or met yet... Coty: He quickly begins to look around. Wait-wait, is this the fuck'n Sunless. He pats himself down. He has no weapons, and definately no sunlight. ...Can't be... I'd be... Dead or something... Supposedly... Again he catches on. It's a memory of the Sunless. The house that fedora lord was supposed to be in, but I never found him. Beliruy: Is it? ...We don't remember it... Were we here? There's another trembling quaking noise and the house shakes. ...Why weren't we here? We were put somewhere else... The house groans and there's sudden heavy thumps that shake the creaking wooden floorboards. Yuri, or more accurately his old body, shambles out of the dark between two old lamps, his footfalls hitting the floorboards like heavy stones, causing the floor to shake with each step. But it is remembered as if it did... In his head... In our head... That's his... Head... But ours now... He looks around as he slowly moves through the large room, circling Coty. Riddles... Riddles to be solved... In time... Coty: He starts to remember something about Belxephon getting banished before the Sunless stuff started to happen. So you're poking around in Yuri's head, looking for memories because you can't figure this shit out? Is that what you're doing? Beliruy: He shuffles around a bit more, then simply sits down, crossing his legs in front of him. We're using your head too... There's a hissing sizzling laughter inside Coty's head, coming from right between his ears, and the red lights suddenly go out leaving Coty in darkness again. It's full of things that haven't happened... Why? Coty: He crosses his arms over his chest. Honestly? I have no fuck'n clue how or why it happened, it's just the way it is. Beliruy: There's a child's laughter that emanates from the demon, it echoes softly as a deeper, more menacing laughter as it fades. We like you... We think you're fun... So far... Will you be as fun as Turkey? ...We hope so... A large reddish jack-o-lantern smile appears a foot away, hovering in front of Yuri's mischievous face. Though he looks like Yuri, his expression is tired, yet obviously devious, and he's wearing a black ceremonial robe, with the hood is pulled down around his neck. So we have a game for you... You like games- There's a thundering flash of images in the distant dark behind Beliruy of various sports that Coty has played, some of them are from when he was just a little boy. -we can see that... I want us to play a game... Coty: So you dragged me into a memory of the Sunless to play some dumbass game? He raises an eyebrow. Beliruy: We didn't bring you here, you came to us in your sleep, just like they did and the theys before them and the she before them and they did... It's a game in time and we are going to play it... Because we want to... Coty: He shakes his head. I'm not falling into this pitfall like everyone else. Once I'm back home you're getting banished and I'm going back to normal. Beliruy: There's another child's laughter, this time echoing with Yuri's laugh too. Normal... Normal? You cannot be... We... The jack-o-lantern smile glows brighter and curls up, almost into a half-circle. ...Took it from you... Like-you-like-to take it from others... The ones you lay with... The ones you push into... Really hard and sweating and breathing and gushing... When you go so deep inside... Just like that... We were deep in you... And we found it in there... Where it is in so many others... Your... Purity... Deep in there... And we took it... You can't get it back... Coty: He smirks and raises an eyebrow. You're late to the party, 'cause I was hardly "pure" way before you got to me... He shakes his head, feeling a little uncomfortable. Beliruy: ...Ohh... But... You were pure... To ussss... The little innocence we take... Deep and down and alone and safe and hidden and inside... Gone forever... We take it and taste it and it's long but quick and enjoy it forever in that tiny moment... Ahh... It's a feeling and a playing and a writhing and an eating and a hating... Always with us now, but not with us forever... That tiny BIG thing... All the way inside where we reached... Down in there... It's like a whisper... But we can always hear it like a scream... He looks up to Coty, the smile warping into a more pronounced crescent shape as the teeth lengthen to long blades. And once we have it... From deep in there... It's deep in there... Where we leave our... Mark... He laughs like Yuri, but it warps into a deep demonic tone. Coty: He's actually starting to feel uncomfortable. Send me back before I start to get pissed. Beliruy: He slides over the ground until he's only a few inches from Coty, looking up into his eyes. You can't leave until we say so. You're not them. You're not special like they were. Our beloved "She" didn't bind us this time... Coty: Nemo bound you, and if you fuck around he'll send that big ass skeletyranisaurus to eat you. He keeps his composure, crossing his muscular arms over his chest, looking down at the Yuri-demon defiantly and confidently. Beliruy: A massive hand reaches from the darkness and wraps around Coty, lifting him up off the ground and squeezing him. A larger, massively muscular body, heavily shambles out of the dark above Yuri's form, and a ram-horned head with glowing eyes, barely visible in the dark, stares into Coty with a searing demonic gaze. ...We will play with you, because that's what we want... Crybaby nobody is far away... He doesn't even know where you are... You're all alone, with us... So you will play our game... The demon breaths deep, then suddenly sets Coty back down in front of Yuri's form, vanishing into the dark. ...We are not like us... The other us is weak... But not us... So we can enjoy all the hate and violence and anger and games... Because we can make you play them... Coty: He takes a few steps back, looking up and around Beliruy. Fine. He's obviously shaken, yet at the same time defiant and staying steadfast, refusing to be afraid. What the fuck do you want to play? Beliruy: Aww... We'll play nice... We promise! And we will... Reward you for your playing... We always give things for playing... Because we want you to have fun... Coty: He shifts his weight, his muscular arms still crossed over his chest. Is it a game of skill or just random bullshit, since you're a fucking chaos demon? Beliruy: ...The game... Is simple... Bring us someone strong... By killing them... And we will give you... Things... There's a strange sensation that runs through Coty's body, along with a few vague feelings and images. ...In the stone fort... Where the others want to be... She's in there... With your strong''ness... Score the last ''strike... Send her to us... And we will... Give you a trophy... Coty: Who? Beliruy: You will know it and feel it when you see her... Coty's eyes suddenly open. He's laying in his tent, drenched in sweat. ---- Meanwhile... ---- Tate and Ahiga are sitting on a few blankets spread across the ground outside of town, near one of the small streams, trying to catch Ahiga up on everything that happened to him over the last few days. Caspian went into the woods after the funeral and quickly caught a large boar-bull creature to cook and eat. Tate and Ahiga are eating parts of it as they've been talking. Tate: As he eats, he throws small bits of food onto the blankets, and Loki will randomly pop out from under them and grab the food, vanishes below them to quickly eat the scraps. No matter where Tate throws the bits of food, Loki seems to pop out next to it almost instantly, almost like a cartoon. Tate smiles a bit as he finally grabs Loki when he pops out, and ruffles his fur until it's messed up and more fluffy. Feeling much better, right? Loki makes a quiet purring sound, and then a "yip!" as Tate scratches behind the familiar's ears. Anyway... Loki was hurt pretty bad, but he's back to his old self now. Loki makes another "yip" sound and looks to Ahiga. Ahiga: Man... So you basically got your own little adventure... I haven't really been doing anything... Well... Caspian's been training me how to fight better, but other than. He shrugs and takes takes a bite of the large rib with chunks of meat on it. So you're some hot shot wizard now, huh? He smirks. Told you that you'd be powerful some day. You just had to believe, man. His smirk turns into a smile. Tate: He shakes his head. Shut up. I'm going to forget all my spells just to prove you wrong. He smiles a little and throws the bone he was picking the meat off of away. Loki scurries out of Tate's grasp and jumps after it, grabbing it and dragging it away until he vanishes under a large rock next to the stream. Ahiga: He watches Loki and Tate. It's rare that he sees Tate seem happy. I'm glad Amunet arrived, but... I guess I miss Dzeh. Tate: Didn't realize you were that close. He shrugs and pushes Loki around with his hands, causing the Ferret to roll around and then leap up and spin. Ahiga: Well, you know, we have an unspoken... Thing, like a spiritual one. Tate: He looks back at Ahiga with a weird expression. Yeah? Ahiga: Yeah. We don't have to talk and stuff to be friends. You know? Tate: He rolls his eyes and looks at Ahiga like he's stupid. Really? What's that like? Loki makes a squeaking sound as he runs out from under the rock and starts jumping around like a little spaz. Ahiga: ...Huh? Tate: He uses telekinesis to suddenly pull Loki up into his hands and grabs him, rubbing Loki's belly. Holy shit, Ahiga, I think Caspian's cluelessness has rubbed off on you -Loki doesn't exactly speak english, so I obviously know exactly what you're talking about. He rolls his eyes again and shakes his head as Loki squeaks loudly. Ahiga: Oh, heh... Heh... He puts his face in his hands, feeling stupid and a bit embarrassed. After a short moment he lets out a sigh. I'm glad you're back Tate... I missed your sarcasm... And it sounds like you had a rough few days. Tate: I died a few times so it wasn't all bad. He puts Loki on his shoulder. Ahiga: He smiles a bit uncomfortably. Heh... Caspian: He walks up behind them, wearing his typical combat gear and holding his sword-spear over his shoulder. Kaalianore wishes to leave for the reformatory. Tate: He groans and shakes his head. So sick of her. Caspian: She is a Knighted Warrior of Loyce, Tate. Following her lead is a good thing. He smiles. Tate: He yawns and then gets to his feet. Yeah sure, ok. She's headed our way anyway right, might as well... He shrugs. Ahiga: You actually want to go back to the reformatory? He gets to his feet. You were pretty pissed about it last time I saw you. Tate: One of the benefits of crippling apathy is that I don't give a fuck about anything. He shrugs again and smirks. Ahiga: Cool! He jumps and little, then runs off to get his hatchet. Caspian: He watches Ahiga leave, then looks back to Tate. I am sincerely glad of your return, Tate Lawless. Tate: He raises an eyebrow at Caspian, thinking his manner is incredibly strange. Just call me Tate. He smiles sarcastically, and responds. And it's good to be back Caspian. I fucking love it and everything is fucking wonderful! He nods and his smile immediately vanishes as he walks passed Caspian. ---- Meanwhile... ---- Ahiga: So if you link to the flame, you'll be immortal! He's wearing his worn-out and torn up hoodie, but no shirt under it. He has an old brown backpack on his back, with his hatchet on his belt. He's standing at the steps leading up to the Lady-in-Waiting and the large bonfire, speaking enthusiastically to Coty and Kaali. Coty: As he runs his hand through his wet, messy hair, he pulls his large pack full of supplies around his shoulders and onto his back, having just gotten back from washing off in one of the waterfalls outside of town, but already packed up and ready to travel. Hey Lady, is what Lightning saying true? He proceeds up the steps, looking at her. Lady-in-Waiting: Proceed no further. The fire pops and flares, cinders dancing up into the foggy morning sky. ...For you are Marked... With a devil's chaos... And are already at one with a flame that burns amidst the doomed countenance of your blackening soul... You will have naught the ability to link with this sacred flame... For you are stricken from life's book... Destined to be tossed into the smouldering lake... To burn amidst your kin and the whims of those below... Ahiga: What? He runs halfway up the steps, looking to the Lady-in-Waiting with obvious worry. Kaali: He is in contract with a demon. She looks from Coty to the Lady-in-Waiting. Her voice is flat and uncaring. That you sacrificed supposed immortality to bolster your strength with a creature that will ensure your demise... Comedic in its irony... She looks to Coty, her black-chromed helmet reflecting him darkly. However... She doesn't finish and merely turns to head for the exit of the town. As I said before, the fire keeper can keep her flame. I've not a want to put my trust in something that burns so lively in a world that is clearly... Dying... And I've no plan to die, regardless. Coty: He stares at Kaali as she leaves. Yeah. He looks to the woman before the flame. I didn't plan on dying either. He smirks and shrugs, turning and and walking out. Ahiga: He frowns. You made a deal with a demon!? Since when?! Coty: Don't worry about it Lightning, it's no big, and I got it under control! He smiles as he looks back to the younger boy and then puts on his mask and helmet, catching up to Kaali as she passes out of town. Ahiga: He lingers on the steps for a moment. Lady-in-Waiting: No doubts do I have of the Marked One's conviction... But stronger men have fallen before the temptations of a devil's... Be wary, young animist... For as strong as he may be, he may be yet in need of yours... Ahiga: He looks down. I'll keep an eye on him... Thanks for the warning... He runs after Coty, passing Delpha as she quietly follows the three of them out. ---- Twenty minutes later, on the outskirts of the Nabalwald... ---- Caspian is ahead, leading Kaali and the others down the path towards the reformatory. He's been enthusiastically talking to Kaali, trying to tell her about himself, get to know her, and also impress her. She hasn't responded to a single thing he's said this entire time. Ahiga and Coty are following behind them. Ahiga is worriedly and awkwardly trying to understand why Coty is linked with a demon, and Coty is acting like it's not a big deal, constantly telling him that he has it under control. Bringing up the rear is Delpha and Tate, who through a mutal want of avoiding the other's conversations, have ended up trailing behind everyone else. Tate: Having been quiet for the last twenty minutes, he finally speaks, keeping his eyes to the ground. Thanks for saving my life... A few days back... When we were in that jail cell. Delpha: She's a little ahead of Tate, but slows and looks back at him. You're very much welcome, Tate. She walks beside him, looking ahead. There's a strange sentiment radiating him her that Tate can't quite place, though it reminds him of Anestette. Tate: After a minute of silence he looks to her. So Caspian and Ahiga freed you? Delpha: They did. She keeps her gaze forward as they walk. Tate: What were you doing in there anyway? He looks down at the dirt path, watching Loki running ahead of him on the trail. Delpha: My mark had fled Argyria, and I tracked her to the stone prison... I am a Knight-Hunter by profession, and the woman that fired upon the three of you as you fled is my mark... Though... She had made an alliance with the Warden of the reformatory, and the resident Undead. Tate: So you have to kill her then? Delpha: I cannot return to Argyria without her head. Tate: He stays silent for a moment. ...So How far is Argyria? Delpha: Below the back of the reformatory is an aquifer that opens into an ancient harbor, where my ship is moored. From there it's a stretch of travel across the sea, to the Pthurian Islands where lay the Kingdom of Argyria. Tate: You have a boat? He looks to her, not expecting that. Delpha: I suppose that carrack is the proper name for what it is. Though no grand galleon, it will be large enough to comfortably spirit the six of us to my home. Tate: ...Cool... Cool... Delpha: After a moment of hesitation, she responds. ...The cabins in the carrack are quite warm. It's obvious that she doesn't understand why he said "cool". Tate: No, I... He looks to her for a moment, then back to the ground. Cool means... Like, "good", where I come from... In addition to temperature... Description. Delpha: ...So it's an informal description? Tate: Yeah... It's slang... Basically... Delpha: I understand... My mother used to chide me for speaking in such a way... Tate: So you're saying that don't speaketh the proper ye elde way where you're from? He smirks. Delpha: She laughs softly. I do my best, or at least the best I care to try. She looks up towards the green-black sky. ...I realize that we've merely just met... But I sense in you a kinship... Or a quality... Something I'm unsure of. Tate: ...Yeah? He raises an eyebrow and looks. ...Is it... He pauses, thinking of what Anestette and Domina Abyssadine said. ...Pale Blood? Delpha: Perhaps... She looks directly at him for the first time. Yes... I believe it is. However... Males are not usually Pale Blooded. It is rare-beyond-rare that it happens... Which is what's founded my unsurety. Tate: He rolls his eyes and looks back down. If you're going to tell me I'm the chosen one or something, forget it... Delpha: She makes a quick quiet chuckle, barely above a whisper. ...It's merely a genetic disposition. Men very rarely carry the keys to maintain Pale Blood in their veins. She looks ahead to Ahiga. ...Your friend, for instance, likely has not a drop in him any longer, as the blood ran its course, and simply vanished. Tate: I see... Wait-Did you say genetics? You know what genetics are? Like Genes? And DNA? That seems scientifically advanced for a... Medieval society. He quickly adds. No offense. Delpha: You'll find that Argyria is quite unmatched in the study of biochemistry... She looks to Tate again, her silver mask hiding her expression. ...You and Ahiga are quite different, yet he claims you are very good friends. Tate: He nods. We were... More similar when we were younger... I mean, like, we still enjoy doing stuff together, but... He's just a little too... Happy... For me these days. Delpha: She nods slowly. Can I confide something in you? And forgive me in advanced if it offends... As it is disrespectful. Tate: He shrugs with one shoulder. Sure. Delpha: I find the two of them to be quite exhausting... Caspian and Ahiga, that is... Tate: He lets out a sudden burst of laughter, but quickly closes his lips tightly and looks to her with a half-smile. Delpha: What? She looks to Tate, her tone confused and unsure. Tate: I feel the same way, almost all the time... He looks away from her towards Ahiga as he circles around Coty as the two speak. He's a good friend, but I find his enthusiasm overwhelming... And Caspian... He looks ahead to Caspian, who is doing almost the same thing, but with Kaali. Well I barely know him, but he's kinda dumb... Delpha: A soft sigh comes from her helm, and then she laughs quietly. I'm glad that you understand. Tate: After a brief silence he looks out to the forest as they walk. You know... When I was in the Pyxis, there was a woman from Argyria that attacked me... Delpha: In the Pyxis? She tilts her head slightly and then looks to Tate. You mean within the chasm itself? Tate: ...Anestette was her name. She was guarding the vault that held Kaali's axe. He motions to Kaali ahead. Delpha: She moves closer to Tate, walking beside him more closely than before. Anestette... She was a Knight of the Reliquary... Tate: He suddenly wishes he'd said nothing about it. ...Friend of yours? Delpha: A relative... Distant one at that. She looks up to the dimly-fogged green sky. The gold and orange sunlight of Forlorin has melted to a grey and off-green mist. Even during the day, the Nabalwald has a dark cloud hanging over it. Anestette the Bloodied, as my grandmother called her... She became a Knight of the Reliquary and married to the Count of Voranoy... Then she killed him in his sleep, along with their three children... Tate: Holy shit, really? He looks at her with suprise, feeling significantly better about killing her. Delpha: She gave into her bloodlust and forsook her humanity... She shakes her head. The sentence for such a crime is death or exile en moratorium... The vault in the Pyxis must have been her post, where she was destined to be stationed until her death... So if what you've said is true and she was guarding a vault, then you must have seen her slain. Tate: ...Yeah... I... Well she attacked me... So. It was self-defense... Really. He starts to feel really awkward, his neck turning red with blushing nervousness. ...I mean-''She turned into a giant monster''-You know? I didn't really have a choice... Delpha: She was already dead, long before you stopped her heart then... She looks down. What you killed was a monster, wearing its humanity as a mask... She goes quiet for a moment, then looks to Tate. Did you fell the beast on your own? Tate: I mean... Yeah, Loki was with me, but nobody else. Delpha: She tilts her head back, looking up at the sky once more. An impressive feat... Bloodborne beasts are difficult to vanquish... She looks ahead to Kaali. Tate: She said I had Pale Blood... Or smelled it within me... Something like that. Delpha: She rubs her left palm with her other hand. When we get to Argyria, I would suggest that you be examined, just to be sure... As I said before, Pale Blood among males is rare-beyond-rare. Tate: ...What the hell is pale blood? Delpha: She pauses. ...It's... Well... I'm not entirely sure myself of its origins, merely that certain lineages within Argyria harbor it within their veins... It bolsters virility, strength, and longevity... Tate: None of that really sounds bad... He shrugs a little. As long as I don't turn into a monster like she did... Delpha: She goes quiet for a moment. A doctor would be better able to explain exactly what it is... And since you're male it may affect to differently... That is, if your body actually fosters it at all, and the Pale Blood isn't simply lingering due to another circumstance entirely... Tate: I guess it doesn't really matter. He remembers what Abyssadine said to him when they met, about something making him "special". At this point I'm just going to assume God's playing a practical joke to try and make me feel special. Delpha: She looks at Tate, a lingering look, then looks ahead. Unlike the others, you look Argyrian. When first I saw you, I though that perhaps you were. Tate: Anestette said something similar. Delpha: She watches Ahiga and Coty, then looks farther to Caspian and Kaali. I've never seen people like your friends... Caspian and the Chasm Knight make sense as the mythical Knights of Loyce stand tall and strong, but your friends... Are they the norm in you land? Tate: He shrugs. Uhh... You'll have to be more specific. Delpha: Ahiga is tall, not as tall as the others, but tall, and dark of complextion, with dark eyes. I've never seen anyone like him before. Tate: He's Native American, they're not white, like me and Coty. They're... You know... Brown. He shrugs and shakes his head awkwardly. He's just... From a different region with more distant ancestry... So he looks different... Due to evolution or some shit -I dunno. Delpha: I think I understand. She looks to Coty. Even carrying a large pack and a long-sleeved shirt, its easy to make out the broadness of his shoulders and see the bulging muscularture of his body as he walks. ...And Coty? His build is... Tate: He murmurs to himself. Jesus... He sighs and looks ahead at Coty. So you got the hots for him, huh? He rolls his eyes. Delpha: ...Quite the opposite, he appears... She pauses. Unrefined. Tate: Heh... He smirks, thinking she might be kidding or lying. You can insult him, he's not really my friend, he's Ahiga's. Delpha: His body is barbarous and primitive looking. He is very clearly strong, but at the cost of his appearance, and the forthwidth way he speaks to Kaali is improper and... He is too muscular. Tate: Wait-''what''?! He looks at her with raised eyebrows. Are you serious? Delpha: She looks to Tate for a moment. ...Yes. If I were uncomprimisingly forthright, I would have to say that I find his appearance to be quite repulsive. Tate: I think you're probably the only girl who has ever said that about him... At least earnestly... Probably... Where I'm from, girls trip over themselves to be with guys like him. Delpha: I see. She looks from Tate to Coty. Your land is quite different than mine, I think... I would like to visit it. It sounds interesting. Tate: I hate it. Delpha: You do? Looking back to Tate, he can hear a notion of surprise in her voice. ...Why? Tate: ...It's... Just... I don't know... He breaths deep as he searches for a way to explain what he said. It's... Delpha: ...All so tiresome... She speaks her response softly, without really thinking about it. Tate: ...Yeah... That's... Exactly it, I think. He smirks and looks to Delpha, realizing that she must feel in some way similar. Delpha: She looks to him, her silvery casque vaguely reflecting his blue eyes back at him. ...I- She stops, a quiet whistle singing in the distance, and her gaze immediately turns to its source. A large silver-black arrow flies from the bridge of the reformatory towards Kaali. Without Delpha and Tate realizing, the group had already reached the prison's long stone bridge. Kaali: The arrow flies through the air and hits her square in the center of her forhead, shattering into fragments and bouncing off harmlessly. I nearly thought to evade that. She looks to the ground, where the back half of the arrow rests, then to the ramparts above the bridge. The Archer shifts her weight, lowering her bow as she watches the Chasm Knight stare at her from across the bridge. Her cloak of large black feathers shifts as she raises her bow and knocks another arrow, raising her bow and firing upwards, the arrow sings into the air, then arcs falling down towards Caspian, barely clearing the length of the bridge. Caspian: He quickly side-steps the arrow. We can't approach with her on us. Kaali: I'm to guess that she's you mark, "Knight"-hunter? She looks back at Delpha as Caspian takes a few steps back to get out of the range of the arrows. Delpha: She walks up and pulls the silver arrow from the soil at the edge of the bridge's path. Agyrian Silver-steel. She looks to the archer on the rampart. ...It's definitely her. Kaali: Well she attacked me, so I think I will slay her myself. She pulls her axe off her back and swings it around, breaking into a powerful sprint across the bridge. Delpha: What -''No''! She bolts after Kaali, her feet moving with light and incredible speed that allows her to keep pace with the taller Chasm Knight. She pulls her twinblade from her back. I did not come all this way to let my mark by slain by another! Kaali: Then perhaps you should fell her before I-''Knight-Hunter''! She shimmers with an aura of black and white power and suddenly leaps into that air, running faster and then leaping up to the wall, her feet effortlessly stabbing into gaps and cracks in the stone wall as she runs up the vertical surface, her unnatural power allowing her to reach the top of the wall effortlessly. Delpha: She slides to a stop as she watches Kaali, immediately realizing that Kaali's power and skill is well beyond her ability to overcome. Kaali: As she reaches the top of the wall she swings the long poll-axe in an upwards arc, slicing through a solid stone slab and towards the archer. Her gray eyes watch with a blank gaze as Kaali's huge weapon effortlessly slices up through solid stone. As the axe is about to reach her archer vanishes into a black cloud of raven's feathers, and Kaali's blade slicing through dark pinions and air, missing its target. The archer re-appears a few feet outside of Kaali's incredible range, letting loose three arrows at once before immediately vanishing into another dark puff of smoke and feathers, only to reappear farther away down the rampart. Kaali: They shatter off of her plate armor harmlessly, and she spins her axe around before stabbing it down into the stone, where it sticks when she lets go of it. You are supposed to be a Knight? There's a haughty condescending tone in her voice as she starts walking towards the archer. If you are what this world has to display as a Knight, I am unimpressed. She breaks into a sprint towards the Archer, shimmering with glimmering darkness once again. The Archer narrows her eyes and then vanishes into crow feathers just as Kaali reaches her, reappearing to her side and slicing the sharp end of her bow up into what looks to be a gap in Kaali's armor in her arm pit. Kaali: The sharp edge hits a fine layer of mail, stopping harmlessly. Kaali immediately backhands the archer, sending her cage-like helmet flying away and sending her spinning the ground. She bends down and grabs the front of the Archer's cloak, pulling her up to look her in the face. The Knight glares up at Kaali. Her eyes look unhealthy, with the pupil having collapsed into a mess of pourous black blots. The gray isn't even from the iris itself, it's merely the cloudy lens, filled with thin puss-like liquid. Her face is garishly pale and her lips are riddled with black and blue blisters. Her voice comes out horse, and deep, like someone with a horribly sore throat. ...You... Are... Loyce... Knight...? Despite her incredible athletics, it's apparent that just speaking is incredibly painful for her. Kaali: She leans forward and whispers some dark murmur into the Archer's ear, then immediately tears the Archer's head from her shoulders, turning and holding it aloft as she walks towards the rampart. Are we done here? Can be proceed to Argyria?! She peers down at Delpha and the others. Delpha: She glares up at Kaali, clenching her fists around the hilt of her twinblade so tightly that they begin to tremble. Words escape her due to her rage. Kaali: She throws the head from the ramparts, down to Delpha. A golden power wreaths the head, and it stops mid-way to the ground, floating in the air. The iron gate begins to raise as a large undead pulls at the long chain. A loud feminine voice carries through the air loudly, speaking in strange words. Avias akuul Ar-r-rauak vaas-saom Knight svas-da Loyce en sier va vrusel... Un vank ah kaah... Ei viss amuvuk en vassoter-r-ruk ah... Kaali turns her head, looking to the Archer's body, as the same golden energy begins to spark from her corpse. It rolls over and stands, despite being headless. A second voice, yelling, but speaking in a more typical tone comes from the gate as it finishes raising. When my warden sent word that a Knight of Loyce has come to her prison... And destroyed her corpses... I was hesistant to believe her... Standing, just inside the gate, is a figure dressed in a black and gold silk dress. Her face is covered in a silken viel, making her look almost like a woman in mourning. Delpha quickly recognizes her as the Warden, and her hands are glowing with the same golden sparks of magic that reanimated the Argyrian Knight. She's flanked by two pairs of jailers on each side, these ones are drapped in black leather, and armored in golden metal, with each holding a golden weapon differing from the other, a spear, a pair of axes, a scythe, and a great-hammer. Kaali: She turns and looks to the body, then ignores it as it shambles upright, walking to her poll-axe and pulling it from the stone. Delpha: She stares up at the head as it floats there, her anger giving way to confusion, before she looks to the Warden. Ahiga runs up next to her, holding his hatchet at the ready. Caspian: He runs up and stops on the other side of Delpha, peering through the gate, Tate stopping a bit behind them, since he's better at range anyway. Delpha: After a moment she speaks quietly. That's the Warden... Archer's suddenly body leaps from the ramparts and lands on its feet, slouching slightly as golden energy sparks from the cavity in its neck. The head tumbles backwards and falls squarely onto the body's shoulders. After a quiet popping sound, the Archer gasps for breath and she suddenly and inexplicably returns to life. The voice rings out once again. Akuul Ar-r-rauak vim tel en taal... Mas-sintaava-r-r-akkis... The voice speaks the last part in a common, but with an odd and labored accent. See you. There. Knight. Hunter. Warden: My Warden will wait for you... In the bowels of her prison... The archer quickly regains her senses, realizing that the necromatic warden's power has brought her back to life. See you there, Knight-Hunter. She points forwards and the four gold and black jailers run passed her, through the gate, passed the Archer, and out onto the bridge. ...Come, Raven-Knight. We will have the Knight-Hunter's blood yet... And possibly... More... She beckons the Knight towards her. The Archer grabs her neck with one hand, looking to Delpha with her rotting eyes, and then vanishes into a burst of black feathers. Appearing beside the Warden a moment later. As the Archer re-appears, the gate suddenly slams shut and the four golden jailers immediately rush the group on the bridge. The one with the spear stabs forwards towards Caspian, as the one with the whip lashes out towards Ahiga, and the one with the scythe brings it down upon Delpha. Caspian deflects the spear, and moves to cut down the Jailer, but as he lunges, his Sword-Spear is deflected as the axe-wielding Jailer suddenly pushes in and slams his weapon into Caspian's, leaving him open and forcing him to leap backwards as the two Jailers quickly advance on him and Tate. Ahiga: As the whip lashes towards him he leaps to the side, and a burst of wind gives him a bit extra distance, though the whip still lashes him across the shoulder, and he lets out a cry of pain as he tumbles to the edge of the bridge. Delpha: Unlike Ahiga, she's practiced in Martial combat, and she spins her twinblade with a practiced finesse to dodge and deflect the scythe with the top blade in a singular motion, and then immediately advance forwards and stabs the bottom blade directly into the Jailer's chest, pulling out and spinning it around her in a silvery storm of slashing cuts that turn the undead's black leather outfit into ribbons and cuts deep into his dead flesh. Scythe: He grunts and stumbles back as the Knight-Hunter unleashes her flurry of slices, black ash and golden sparks bursting from the wounds as she makes them. He quickly recovers, however, and spins his scythe in a broad powerful arc, level with Delpha's neck. Delpha: She quickly ducks and then hops forwards, stabbing one end of her twinblade into the Undead, then pushes her weight into it to stab it down to the hilt. Coty: As Ahiga goes down he steps up and fires a rifle slug into the whip-wielding Undead, then takes a few more steps further and fires a double-buckshot blast into the creature. Are these fucks actually not bullet proof?! Whip: The first shot blasts apart its shoulder, causing it to flinch, then the double barreled blast sends it stumbling back. Coty: He suddenly dashes forwards, his skin turning dark and his muscular body suddenly bursting with an increase in size as large horns coil from his head. Pink-black-crimson hellfire erupts around his body as he slams into the Undead, causing it to burst apart into an explosion of ash and pinkish cinders. Ahiga: His eyes go wide as he watches Coty instantly take out the jailer. H-holy shit! He grabs his hatchet and jumps to his feet. Coty: Black trails of smoke rise from his body as he turns to look at Ahiga with a smirk. He speaks in a deep demonic tone. Coach was right, could've been a defensive lineman if I really wanted to. Scythe: He knees Delpha in the stomach, and then kicks her away from him, spinning and bringing his scythe down onto her from above. Delpha: She coughs as she's sent stumbling backwards from the kick, but recovers just fast enough to block the scythe with the middle of her twinblade as she holds it up above her. The tip of the scythe dinging into her silver casque helmet, leaving a small dent. She throws her weapon to the side, causing the scythe to crash down into the stone beside her, and she spins to bring her twinblade up into the Jailer's head, cutting it up the center before she spins again and simply beheads the Jailer in a quick, slick, motion. She turns and looks back to Caspian and Tate to see how they've fared. Tate: The double-axe jailer is covered in large salt crystals. One of his arms and legs has been completely encased, but he still manages to swing and limp towards Tate, swinging in blind heavy cleaves. Tate flickers away as one nearly connects, and then throws his chakram. The ringed weapon slices through the Jailer's left arm off before returning to him, and as he flails around with his axes, the left arm is suddenly sent flying away and over the bridge. I just spent two days running from a guy with a twelve foot sword! You aint shit! He smirks confidently, then his eyes go wide as the Jailer suddenly throws his axe at him, forcing Tate to flicker from its path. -Whoa! He stumbles as he reappears, losing his footing on a crack in the bridge and falls on his butt. Caspian: He's dealing with the Spear jailer's fairly well, but is mostly being force back because his weapon is simply heavier and slower than the jailer's quick lunges. He blocks or deflect attack after attack, but can't get a swing of his own in. There's a flash of silver, and the Axe jailer's head is suddenly sent flying away and off the edge of the bridge, falling after his arm. As the body falls, turning to ash, Delpha is walking forward, through the ashes. She holds out her hand to help Tate up. Delpha: Apologies for taking your kill. Tate: Pfft, I don't give a fuck. He grabs her hand and pulls himself up, looking to Caspian. Caspian: In a sudden and calculated movement, Caspian deflects another lunge from the Spear Jailer and then grabs onto the spear's haft itself and pulls it, using the undead's own momentum to pull him closer and impaling his stomach on Caspian's sword-spear. Caspian has a very serious look in his eyes that seem uncharacteristic, a kind of focused battle-mode. The Undead gasps, and then Caspian rips the spear upwards and into his chest, before he pulls it free. The Undead stumbles slightly before Caspian brings his weapon down to vivisect the Jailer's head, causing him to explode into ashes. He takes a deep breath, then smiles as he looks to Tate and Delpha. We didn't die! Coty: He's back in human form. That wasn't so bad. He pulls off his tattered coat, a stretched tanktop below it. If those things are all we have to worry about, I think we're set. Delpha: We must venture below the reformatory, where there are likely to be more of these fiends waiting for us. She puts her twinblade onto her back and takes a few steps across the bridge, ahead of everyone. She looks up to Kaali and yells out. That was my mark! Knight of Loyce or not, you've naught the right to take it from me! Kaali: She's standing on the rampart, looking down at them. She shot at me, I was well within my right. Aside from that, I wished to test the mettle of another Knight in open combat with my equipment... Suffice it to say that your mark is below my ability... Perhaps because she was so sickened. She almost seems to shrug. Know that I'll refrain from this point forward, so awful are these combatants that I would likely only worsen from fighting them. Delpha: She lets out an aggravated groan. Tate: He walks up next to Delpha. She's just a peach, right? Delpha: I have quickly acclimated to your dislike for her. She looks away from Kaali and head looks back towards Caspian. Caspian: He starts to head back across the bridge. With the portcullis thwarting passage, we will need to move through the sundered palisade. He heaves his sword-spear up onto his shoulder. Coty: He narrows his eyes and looks confused. ...The fuck did he just say? Was that even english? Ahiga: He said the gate is down, so we'll have to go through the side entrance. He pats Coty on the shoulder as he walks passed him. Through a broken wall. Coty: He shakes his head with annoyance. Why didn't he just fucking say that then? He walks after Ahiga, grabbing his pack as they reach the end of the bridge. Tate: He sighs and looks to Kaali. So you're just going to be a useless fat shining toad from here on out, huh? Kaali: Should the situation demand my action... Perhaps I'll think to help. She watches them from the rampart. That archer was skilled, but ill-equipped and unworth my ability. Tate: He sighs and starts heading back across the bridge. Great. Almost died getting that axe for her and she doesn't feel the need to use it... Delpha: She follows after Tate, making no remarks. ---- Meanwhile... ---- A long lonely bridge, flaked with frost and lingering crystals of ice, spans a quiet chasm. An inhumanly tall figure, drapped in black robes and walking with a long stride, passes into the dim twinkling light. There's a flash of power that expands outwards from the figure, and voices echo through the expanse. "I am Ahrim Barlowe!" ... "I will resist you, Sovereign Knight of Loyce!" ... "As tenacious a foe I've ever fought!" ... "You old fool! You should've never gotten so close!" A humming sigh emanates from the tall figure, and a single blue orb of light peers out from under a wide-brimmed witch's hat, as it sees momentary images, etched in time, of very recent events play out. "Come on then Sovereign Knight!"... "We aren't done yet!" ... "Be gone wicked knight!" The faded image of a black knight falls from the bridge, into the black abyss below. Morganstern: You were supposed to keep an eye on my apprentice... Nephalias... A field of stars suddenly appears before the tall headmaster, and within it, floats an astronaut-like figure. Nephalias: He has the insight... To know the dark... To see in it... Within him are the fathomless depths I sought, and with him that piceous deep did resonate with the Undying... Morganstern: It scoffs in an old man's tone. Spare me. It shoots its hand out, and Nephalias is ripped from the cosmic nebula that surrounds him and into Morganstern's grasp. Its voice turns to that of a strict old woman's. Our understanding was that you would ensure those I send here did not go to waste... Did not escape... And were not killed... Through means via the Reliquary Knights, or otherwise, you have failed to uphold this understanding, Pilgrim of the Dark. Its blue eye reflects back in the glass shield of Nephalias' black helmet. So now... I must find them and undo the damage you've done... The glass shield suddenly cracks, and Morganster flicks her wrist, sending the astronaut flying into the dark beside the bridge. She turns from the vault door, and is suddenly standing in her sanctum in Aurelion. ...Noxalas... The oversized gauntlet springs to attention behind her. ...Find the boy. The gauntlet crawls across the floor quickly, and then leaps up to attach itself to a huge suit of plate armor. Pursue him to the ends of the earth, if you must. The armor slowly floats off the ground, and a huge round shield and polished ultra-greatsword appears, glowing faintly blue, in its hands. And slay all that would bar my command. Noxalas: Its voice comes out, mechanical and robotic. Your will be done. Headmaster. A bright crimson glow flares from the darkness of its helmet.